


A New Journey

by multifandommess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just a small "Brock goes to Kalos and runs into the TRio" drabble fic, M/M, The James/Brock is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandommess/pseuds/multifandommess
Summary: Brock was hoping to run into a familiar face when he decided to journey out to Kalos on his own, but he never thought he would run into the three people (or two people and one pokemon, anyway) that had given him more headaches than he could count over the few years that he'd spent traveling with Ash.
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James/Takeshi | Brock, Rocket-dan | Team Rocket & Takeshi | Brock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have part two of the tiny James/Brock drabble fics that I wrote in 2014-15 for partymeowth and jellyfilledriceballs on tumblr, and dug up to post years later lmao;; This one's more gen than shippy, but I still think it came out cute, even if it's kind of short and cuts off a bit abruptly since I ran out of ideas and never got around to adding to it rip;; Hopefully it's still enjoyable nonetheless!
> 
> (Also, because it doesn't get explained anywhere in the fic ~~I probably meant to include it at some point but I just realized reading it over now that I never did lmao~~ , I wrote this drabble fic under the assumption that Brock's Happiny eventually evolved into a Chansey, which would fit if he was training to become a doctor anyway)

"'Go to a new region for a fresh start,' I said. 'It'll be a good experience,' I said," Brock grumbled as he made his way through the undergrowth in his path, a large backpack filled with food, medical supplies, and other travel essentials weighing him down considerably as he made the long trek through a forest that--he hoped--would lead to some semblance of civilization.

_I'd heard that Kalos was a huge region, but I never expected it to be **this** big...._

A small, nostalgic smile tugged at the corners of the teen's lips as he recalled all the times he'd gotten lost while traveling with Ash, but his reverie was short-lived as he became aware of the sun's position in the sky.

_I don't have any pokemon on me except Chansey, and I'm not too sure what pokemon are going to come out once it gets dark... I should hurry up._

With that in mind, he picked up his pace, keeping his gaze straight ahead of him as he focused on getting as close to the forest's exit by nightfall as he possibly could.

This plan went smoothly for a whole five minutes before the sound of screaming caused him to pause in his tracks, and he glanced up in time to see a familiar trio flying above him and heading rapidly for the ground. He couldn't help but wince as he heard them hit the ground with a sound that seemed to reverberate throughout the whole forest, and he briefly found himself wondering how it was that they managed to survive falls like that (not to mention being blasted off in the first place) before he belatedly realized something else.

_If they came from that direction, then that must mean that Ash is nearby... what are the odds that I'd be able to run into him so soon?_

Brock was about to walk in the direction that he assumed Ash was when he stopped, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips as he glanced back at where the trio of thieves landed.

_But they're probably pretty banged up from that fall...._

He hesitated a moment before turning and starting to walk with a drawn-out sigh and a wry smile.

* * *

"Oww...."

"James, will you get _off_ of me?!"

"I don't think I can move, Jess! I'm dying, all of my bones are broken; tell my pokemon that I--waugh!"

James let out a startled yelp as Jessie shoved him off of her, groaning as he hit the ground face-first.

"Okay, now I'm pretty sure I'm actually dying," James said, his voice muffled as he continued to lay face-down on the ground.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen," Jessie replied, rolling her eyes and sitting up. She brushed herself off, grimacing slightly as she brushed over fresh injuries. "Do we have any first-aid equipment left?"

"Nope," Meowth responded glumly, showing them the empty first-aid kit, which the trio looked at for a moment before sighing in unison.

"So I guess it was a good thing I decided to head over here after all, then."

The trio turned around, startled by the sudden voice, and blinked in a mixture of surprise and confusion when they saw someone familiar making his way towards them.

"You--wait, who are you again?" Jessie asked, causing Brock to smile in amusement.

"Guys, it hasn't been _that_ long since we last saw each other." Unless the trio hit their heads harder than he thought, in which case Brock wasn't sure how much he could really do for them.

"Ah!" James suddenly perked up in recognition, pointing at Brock. "You're the older twerp!!"

"Wait, really?!" Jessie and Meowth did a double-take, and Brock found himself wondering just how much he'd changed over the past two years or so--sure, he'd grown a bit, but it wasn't enough to make him _completely_ unrecognizable, right?

"But why are you here? You're not with the twerp, are you?" James asked, the trio warily glancing around for any other twerps laying in hiding.

"I'm by myself, don't worry," he replied, amused, before taking off his backpack and beginning to rummage through it as he talked. "I decided to come to Kalos as part of my training to become a doctor--I've only been here for a few days, honestly, so I don't even know where Ash is right now. As for why I'm here specifically, well...," he trailed off, taking out his medical equipment with a smile. "I was in the area and I saw you guys headed for a crash-landing, so I figured you could use a bit of patching up."

"Why would you help us, though? You're one of the twerps!"

"Well, even if I was one of the 'twerps' before, now I'm just a doctor--and a doctor doesn't pick and choose who to help. Alright, now which one of you is injured the worst? And what about your pokemon, are they alright? I'll take a look at them too if you want."

The trio glanced at each other in unison, still slightly wary and unsure of whether they should take the older (ex-?)twerp's help. James was the first to step forward, though whether it was because he was willing to give Brock a chance or just because he didn't want to stay sore and in pain was anyone's guess (though Jessie and Meowth would guess it was the latter without batting an eye--James could be such a baby sometimes, seriously).

Brock merely gave him a smile in return and began cleaning and bandaging his wounds before moving on to Meowth, Jessie being the only one out of the three to refuse treatment out of sheer pride (though she did accept the bandages and salve that he handed her with a grudging thank you). He then moved on to treating their pokemon: Wobbuffet was definitely a pleasant surprise to see (and it seemed that the pokemon remembered him as well), and he was intrigued by the two new Kalos-born additions to their team.

"Aside from the few injuries they got from battling, they'll be just fine," he remarked after finishing treating their wounds, taking out a few pokemon treats from his bag and giving them to the three pokemon. "They're very well taken care of, and they seem very healthy and happy," he added, unable to help smiling as Jessie and James simultaneously puffed up with pride.

"Of course they are!" James replied, his grin widening as his Inkay nodded in agreement and flew over to nuzzle him.

"They're _our_ pokemon, so why wouldn't they be?" Jessie added, patting her Pumpkaboo on the head with a smile.

Honestly, it was moments like these that reminded Brock that, while this trio may do villainous things, they essentially weren't bad people: he'd seen people who were really cruel, even people from the same organization as them, and he knew that there was no way that anyone truly evil could be partners with pokemon who were so happy and loved. Even if they'd been blasted off for doing something wrong, he wouldn't have been able to ignore them and continue on in good consciousness even before he knew how injured they were (and plus, it wasn't exactly like they were strangers--now that he wasn't traveling with Ash, and after not seeing them for so long, they felt more like old friends than sworn enemies, as silly as that might seem).

Brock was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a trio of stomachs grumbling, and he hardly had the chance to so much as chuckle before he was quickly approached by James, who seemed to be completely oblivious to the rising heat in Brock's face from the abrupt close proximity and the sudden grasping of his hands.

"Older twerp, you have food with you, right? I'm sure you wouldn't leave a poor, wounded trio starving in the middle of the woods, _right?_ "

The eyes that looked up at Brock were almost unfairly puppy-like, and he very nearly found himself moving one hand to pat James's head in response--the only thing that stopped him was Jessie getting to James first, and he watched in amusement as Jessie dragged James away from him by his ear.

"Oww! Jessie, let go, that hurts!"

"We don't beg for food, James! Especially not from a twerp!"

"But _Jessieee!_ You know how good the older twerp is at cooking, and we haven't had a full meal in forever!"

Brock watched the exchange in amusement, unable to contain his laughter--there was just something about watching the two of them that filled him with a sense of mirthful nostalgia (especially the way Jessie was holding James: he'd been on the receiving end of many ear-tugs in his travels with Ash, courtesy of Misty and Max, so he could--despite his amusement--sympathize with the obvious pain that James was in right now).

"And what are you laughing at, huh twerp?" Jessie asked sharply, turning her scowl from James to Brock.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied placatingly, taking some food out of his bag along with a fold-up table, a pot, plates, and utensils. "I'm getting a bit hungry myself, so you all are more than welcome to join me--I'll just need to gather some wood to make a fire before I can start cooking...."

"We'll get the wood!" James quickly volunteered, dragging Jessie and Meowth off despite their protests of "why do _we_ have to help _him_?" (to which James replied "the faster we get wood, the faster we get to eat!"--Brock had to muffle another laugh behind his hand at that).

With the trio off getting wood, Brock began preparing the food so he could cook it as soon as they got back, humming to himself as he worked.

Honestly, as enlightening as it was at times to travel by himself, Brock never felt more at home than when he was taking care of others.

Even if said "others" were his former enemies, who he could still hear lightheartedly bickering in the distance.

This hadn't exactly been what he'd planned when he came to Kalos, but he couldn't say he was opposed to the unexpected reunion--especially not as he settled down with them around the fire, watching them scarf down the meal he'd prepared as if it was the best thing they'd eaten in years (which, knowing them, it probably _was_ , sadly enough) in between catching up and swapping stories, the air between them comfortable and familiar as they set aside labels and past grievances for one peaceful night.


End file.
